Upello Zukkabello
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Now we can finish what we started." says Emma. "Okay, Emma." says Bertram.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to VagVagGirl, Paul Wanker, ****Tymacc20, Kuru Minschaza, Nicole Crow, OmegaBimbo and Johnny Talker.**

* * *

**Upello Zukkabello**

**Emma Ross is in the shower, washing her sexy body. She's not a kid anymore, having turned 19 a few days ago.**

**Now she is an erotic woman, but still a virgin.**

"La la la, I am sexy!" sings Emma in a bright tone.

She wash every part of herself, including her boobs, her ass and her pussy.

"I wish some guy or man would fuck me." says Emma, who doesn't wanna be the unfucked one anymore.

Once she's done in the shower, Emma use a towel to wipe her body dry and then she put on a red tight t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and pink socks.

Emma feel that she is getting horny.

She needs to finds someone who can take her v-card and make her a true woman.

"Damn, who can fuck my pussy?" says Emma.

When she is about to enter the kitchen she stop when she hear something.

To not walk in on something she's not supposed to, Emma peek into the kitchen through the half open door.

She sees Bertram who's jerking off to something on a laptop.

"Awww, sexy!" thinks Emma as she reach her right hand down into her pants and starts to masturbate.

Emma actually think it's erotic to see Bertram jerk off. His dick may not be long. It is thick though and seem hard too.

She wish he'd fuck her, but thinks he would never do that with her.

Emma is pretty sure that Bertram would never find her sexy.

That is not true though because what Bertram is jerking to is pictures of Emma when she wear bikinis or jammies.

From where she stand, Emma cannot see that this is what Bertram's looking at.

"Ahhhh, damn!" moans Bertram.

"Hi, old perv. What's up?" says Emma witha sexy smile as she decides to take a chance and reveal herself.

"Emma...? I didn't know you were home..." says Betram surprised.

"Pretty sweet dick you have. So, what are you jerking to?" says Emma as she check what's on Bertram's laptop.

She gasp in huge surprise, almost getting a bit dizzy, when she sees that he's looking at sexy photos of her.

"You like me? Nice!" says a happy Emma.

"I do, but you weren't supposed to know that." says Bertram.

"Okay, but I know now. Let' me ride your dick." says a horny Emma.

"Thanks, but don't only do it for me. If we're going to do this you need to actually want it, Emma." says Bertram.

"Chill, old perv. I want it." says Emma.

Emma swing off her sweatpants, pull her G-string panties to the side and takes a seat on Bertram's dick, allowing it to slide up into her pussy.

"Mmmm, this dick's not long and all, but it is thick so it's fine!" moans Emma, all horny and sexual.

"Yeah, ride me!" moans Bertram.

Bertram clearly enjoy what happens.

Emma enjoy it too.

"Does my young fresh pussy feel good around your old-timer's dick?" says Emma, teasing Bertram in a sexual semi-sassy way.

"Yes...holy crap!" moans Bertram.

"Thanks, Bertram!" moans Emma with a cutie cute smile.

"No...problem...fuck!" moans Bertram.

Emma ride harder.

"Your dick feel really good in my pussy!" moans Emma.

"Emma, you truly are wet..." moans Bertram.

"True 'cause I am horny!" moans Emma.

"Really? I'm just an old perv, as you called me." says Bertram.

"Yeah, but you have a dick and that dick isn't crappy." says Emma.

Emma close her eyes and enjoy the pleasure as she continue to bounce sexy on Bertram's fat dick.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Emma.

"Holy shit, you're damn sexy, Emma!" moans a very horny Bertram.

"Awww! Thanks, fat guy!" moans Emma in her best porno-voice.

Bertram and Emma can hear Christina Ross on her way to the room.

"Oh, no! That's mom...we gotta continue later." says Emma as she jump off Bertram's dick and quickly put her pants back on.

Bertram put his dick back in his pants and switch off his laptop.

"Ah, there you two are. Emma, we need to talk." says Christina.

"Okay, mom." says Emma.

Fortunately for Emma and Bertram, Christina has no idea what they did.

4 hours later.

"Now we can finish what we started." says Emma as she walk up to Bertram who read a book in the living room.

"Okay, Emma." says Bertram as he unbutton his pants.

Emma grab Bertram's dick and jerk it to make it stiff and ready for a fuck.

"That feels...good...very good..." moans Bertram.

"Sweet that you think so." whisper Emma in a soft slutty voice.

"Yes..." moans Bertram.

"Cool." says Emma.

"You jerk good, Emma!" moans Bertram.

Emma takes off her dress.

When she has managed to get it hard, Emma takes a seat on Bertram's dick again like before and starts to ride it.

"Fuck...yes!" moans Bertram, all horny.

"Awww! Soooo sexy!" moans a happy Emma.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Bertram.

"Mmmm, awesome!" moans Emma with a sexy smile.

Emma clearly enjoy having sex with Bertram, even though he is much older than her and has a dick that's only thick, not long.

Bertram of course love that Emma ride him. He thinks it feels very erotic.

"Yes, fuck me, Emma!" moans Bertram.

"Sure, fat old perv!" moans Emma, riding harder.

"Holy shit...!" moans Bertram.

"Yay!" moans Emma.

56 minutes later.

Emma use the muscles in her pussy-walls to squeeze Bertram's dick, trying to make him cum.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Emma, all horny and sexual.

"If you keep doing that I'll cum..." moans Bertram.

"That's what I want." says Emma.

Emma ride faster.

"Slow down or I will cum in you!" moans Bertram.

"I won't slow down a bit 'cause I want you to cum in my pussy!" moans Emma.

"Really? You might get pregnant..." moans Bertram.

"No. I use pills." says Emma with a sexy smile.

To see that smile, makes Bertram cum a lot.

He fire a huge load of cum straight into Emma's young sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Paint the inside of my pussy with your man-cream!" moans a very happy Emma as she get her first true strong orgasm.

"Thank you." says Bertram.

"I should be thanking you, old guy. You took my v-card and it was amazing." says Emma.

"Yes, it was very sexy." says Bertram.

Emma jump off his dick and lick his dick clean.

"Sweetie girls clean up after a fuck." whisper Emma with a slutty smile.

"Nice." says Bertram.

"Yeah." says Emma.

"Okay." says Bertram.

Emma put on her dress and leave the room.

"I can't believe I allowed such an old man to be my very first fucker." says Emma as she walk to her room to take a nap.

She did very much enjoy it, but she just think it's a little weird that she didn't try to find someone her own age to have sex with.

As soon as she is in her room, Emma switch to jammies and then climbs into bed and takes a nap.

5 hours later, Emma wakes up again.

She goes to the kitchen and grab a tropical fruit sandwich and a glass of milk.

Emma takes the sandwich and milk with her back to her room where she eat and drink while watching TV.

**The End.**


End file.
